finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy
Guy, also known as Gus, is a main character, and one of Firion's two permanent allies in Final Fantasy II, the other being Maria. Profile Appearance Guy is a very muscular man with tanned skin, brown eyes, short brown hair, and he wears a spiked blue cap. He also wears a light green breastplate which exposes his midriff and has leather straps attached to a blue belt with a gold buckle, blue briefs, purple bracers and bands around his biceps, blue boots, and a purple cape. In his artwork for the Dawn of Souls version, Guy's eyes are constantly closed, he wears purple pants instead of briefs, and he has a scabbard with a large sword on his waist. His NES sprite is a modification of the Thief sprite from the original Final Fantasy with blue clothing and brown hair. Guy wears a simple green outfit in his PS/GBA sprites. His battle sprite matches Yoshitaka Amano's concept art in the PlayStation Portable version, minus the cap, but he is seen wearing it in his portrait. Personality Guy has the ability to talk to/understand beavers. He is a friend of the other party members, especially with Firion, but his past is mysterious, especially his ability to speak to animals and beasts. However, his backstory is expanded in the game's novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū, which reveals Guy was raised by monsters, and thus is able to speak their language. Guy's ability is more important in the novel, where Ricard's omission means Guy acts as the translator between the Wyvern and the party. Since his lack of social skills make him a silent character, Guy takes a very small role in the plot. Story '' version.]] In the novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū, Guy was abandoned by his biological family in the wild, and was found and raised by a beast named Mauza until the age of ten. Guy was taken in by Firion and his adoptive family and taught the ways of human society; this is probably the reason why Firion is Guy's best friend. He remains pure of heart and talks in a simple and childish dialect; however, he is an invaluable asset to the party thanks to his great physical strength. Guy flees from Fynn alongside Firion, Maria, and Leon after it is attacked by the Palamecian Empire. After being attacked by Palamecian knights, he wakes up alongside Maria at Altair and then follows Firion on his fight against the empire with Maria, never splitting up. In one special episode, Guy speaks with a beaver at Snow Cave in order to know the location of the Goddess's Bell. After the Emperor's resurrection, Firion, Maria, Guy, and Leon are reunited, but are separated after the Hell Emperor is defeated at Pandaemonium, as Leon feels uneasy about his deeds. Gameplay Guy's starting equipment is an axe and leather armor. Out of the three starting characters, Guy has the most Strength and HP, suited for a Warrior, and with his high Stamina his HP will grow quicker than Firion's or Maria's. His magic stats are on par with Firion's but lower than Maria's, and he has the least Agility so he will likely take his turn last among the party. If the player wants to give him magic, spells like Haste, Protect, and Shell are good ideas, as they are buffing spells unaffected by low Spirit or Intelligence, which Guy will likely have if the player focuses on his physical attributes. His ultimate weapon in the Arcane Labyrinth is the Gigantaxe. Initial stats Optimal Key Terms for Arcane Labyrinth Other appearances Guy has made appearances in the following games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' as a cameo. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' as a summonable Legend. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' as a summonable vision. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a card. Gallery FFII - Heroes - Guy Detail.png|Detail of Guy from Yoshitaka Amano's Final Fantasy II protagonists' art. Amano Leon.jpg|Guy intervenes as Maria is attacked by Leon. Guy-cgi.png|Guy's CG render from the opening full motion video of Final Fantasy II from Final Fantasy Origins. Guy DoS 2.png|Alternate artwork of Guy for Dawn of Souls. FFII Guy by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. File:Josef_save_the_party.jpg|Guy protests Josef's sacrifice. Etymology Trivia *In Final Fantasy IX, there is a man named Guy in Lindblum. *In the novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū Guy's age is given as sixteen years old. *While in the final version of Final Fantasy II Guy excels in strength, in the earliest drafts he was described as a cool-headed magician.Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive, Volume 1 References de:Ghai es:Guy fr:Guy ja:ガイ pt-br:Guy Category:Characters in Final Fantasy II